Lessons in Life
by werechick
Summary: ::Completed:: Remus Lupin is back, and has a message for his students...


**__**

Lessons in Life

Author: werechick

Author's email: werechick@yahoo.com

Category: The Dark Arts

Keywords: Remus Lupin wisdom

Rating: PG

Spoilers: All cannon books

Summary: Remus teaches his students the most important lesson of their lives (No relationships are involved, and no, Remus isn't gay)

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Remus Lupin; but I know him better. *Sticks out her tongue*

Author's note: I write WAY too much. Oh, and thanks to Mr. B, he helped me by beta reading this. I goofed up a bit. *Grins sheepishly*

Remus stood in front of his class as he had so many times before. But this was different. Today he was going to teach them something he had to learn the hard way, by losing two wonderful people to the Dark Lord's rein of terror. Ever since that night in the shrieking shack, he had this lesson in mind. Now with his reinstation as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he could.

"I have taught you many things here in this class," he said in his soft English accent. "But some things are more important than Grindylows and Kappas."

"One of them is truth to one's self. I am a werewolf. I should never have denied that. It's part of who I am. Some people say that just because I have a bit more hair once a month than quote 'normal people' I am less than them. But that's not true. I am, if anything a better person because of this condition. My condition has taught me about friendship, family and the true nature of those around me. Some people do not like me simply because I am a werewolf, but it is their loss. However I will work hard to change their point of view. I can't ethically let prejudices live. The point is the wolf is a part of me that as much as I would like it to, is not going away."

"Hagrid, you may or may not know, is half giant. Yes, it's a shock our beloved Care of Magical creatures teacher is 1/2 giant. But he wouldn't hurt a fly. Prof. Flitwick is part goblin, but you don't see him wrecking havoc on the countryside. The point is, it doesn't matter your condition, lineage *looks at Draco Malfoy*, or creed; your life is yours to live. Yes your heritage is a part of you, but even if the Dark Lord Voldemort *pauses as class gasps* had a son, it's up to the son to choose his own path in life. And the same applies to you."

The class sat silently, in awe of Prof. Lupin's powerful speech. But Prof. Lupin wasn't done yet.

"The other lesson I will impart to you today is perhaps even more important one than the first. The Dark Lord has regained his hold. We are in for a long battle, and in the end, perhaps not all of us will be standing. But we have to try. James and Lily Potter knew that. They also knew that life was not worth living without at least the hope of victory over Lord Voldemort and his servants."

"James and Lily's deaths have been clouded in a haze in our collective memories; clouded by a man they knew as a friend. But that friend wasn't Sirius Black. It was Peter Pettigrew. The Potters knew there was a spy in their number, and that it was either I, Sirius or Peter. They performed a spell hiding the secret of their location into a single living soul (the 'secret keeper'), so that unless that person divulged it, the Dark Lord could stand right in front of them and not see, or hear them. They chose Sirius Black."

"Now this is where the official story and the truth separate. Sirius was afraid of being tortured and snapping, and he didn't want to hurt Lily and James, so he told them to switch secret keepers to Peter. Sirius figured that since he was the Potter's best man and James' best friend; he was the obvious secret keeper and that as such; the Dark Lord would go after him. Peter was simply the perfect bluff. Well, they didn't tell anyone they switched. They never even had a chance to, in fact. Peter betrayed us."

"When the Dark Lord arrived in Godric's Hollow, James told Lily to take Harry and run. James and Voldemort dueled and he killed James, and then went after Lily. He even told her if she surrendered Harry to him, he would spare her. But she could not allow him to kill Harry like his father had been killed; Lily refused. Voldemort killed her. The Dark Lord then tried to kill Harry using the same spell countless wizards and witches have fallen to in his rein of terror. It bounced off leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar and the Dark Lord barely alive."

"When Sirius found out, he went after Peter, finally cornering him on a muggle street. Peter purposely framed Sirius. He cried, "James and Lily, how could you?" the cut off his finger and disappeared in the sewer in his rat form."

"People have wrongly accused Sirius of these things for years. You may wonder how I know the truth. I have seen Pettigrew alive and heard Sirius Black's explanation. Sirius is an innocent man that deserves to be free."

"Cornelius Fudge would have you believe Sirius Black is behind the attacks of savage brutality and Death Eater activity in the past few years. Voldemort has been behind them all along. Fudge doesn't want to admit the truth; it's just too scary. Children, don't be like Fudge and stick your head in the sand when trouble arises. Be like Lily and James and fight for what is right.


End file.
